Time May Change Me
by thehonorarycompanion
Summary: The TARDIS lands unexpectedly and leaves Emma on earth while flying off with her Doctor still inside. Emma immediately meets a man in a pinstripe suit who claims to be the Doctor and though she doesn't believe him at first, she learns that he's telling the truth and that she has to help him save the world from man-eating bats from outer space. 10/OC friendship. A bit of 11/OC.


**A/N - This is dedicated to ConfusedSoAmI :) I hope the first chapter is everything you hoped it to be.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who. I only own my OC, Emma Walker.**

Emma bit into her apple as she flipped through the pages of some romance novel she'd found in the library. "Estelle stumbled and fell back, Dominic grabbing her around the waist, dipping her and smiling down at her as he whispered, 'Got you.'" She read aloud, laughing to herself. "Because that happens in real life." She was just turning to the next page when the Doctor rushed in and snatched the apple from her hand.

"Thanks!" He took a large bite, chewing for only a second before he spit it out on the floor. "I hate apples! Apples are rubbish, how could I forget?" He tossed it back to her. She just stared at the now nearly half-eaten apple in disgust as he rummaged through cupboards. "Do we have Jammie Dodgers?" He pulled the fridge and freezer open. "Fish fingers? Custard? Where's all the food?"

"Maybe you ate it all, you bottomless pit." She threw the book down onto the table and made her way to the rubbish bin to get rid of the apple. "You ate, what, a little over a hundred fish fingers the other day?"

"Oi, it was no more than twenty!" He paused for a moment, rolling his eyes. "Alright, thirty, but still! That's seventy away from one hundred, thank you very much." He stuck his tongue out at her and she did it right back. That's when the room started shaking. "Oh, no, no, no!" He ran out of the kitchen with Emma on his heels. "What's wrong, girl?" He darted around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons, but the TARDIS continued to shake.

"Doctor, what in the hell is going on?" Emma went to follow him, but she lost her footing and started to fall back. If it hadn't been for the Doctor running around the console and catching her around the waist, she would be at the bottom of the staircase with possibly a broken neck.

"Got you." He whispered, giving her a small smile.

Her eyes widened as he propped her back up onto her feet and headed back to the console. "Oh. So that does happen in real life." The room gave a violent jerk and she yelped, grabbing onto the railing to keep herself from falling. "Okay, really, what's happening?"

"I don't know!" He yanked down a lever. Nothing happened. "She's...she's landing!" That said, there was another jolt and the two ended up in a heap on the floor. "I'm starting to think she puts us in this position on purpose." Though he stayed on top of her until the shaking stopped. "Alright, let's see where she's brought us!" He jogged back to the console and pushed some buttons to pull up an image on the monitor. "It's just...a park." He glanced at Emma when she came to his side.

"A park? Maybe she wants us to go on a picnic!" She gasped. "Oh, can we go on a picnic? I haven't been on one since I was a little girl."

"'Course we can go on a picnic! A foodless picnic because we're out of everything."

"We've got a whole basket full of apples!" She smirked at his glare. "Come on, I'm sure we can find some delicious food on boring, ole' earth." She slipped her hand into his and tugged him down the stairs that lead to the door. "Maybe we could just get some pizza and-" Her sentence was cut short when she opened the door and an invisible force pushed her right outside.

"Emma!"

By the time she had jumped off of the ground and turned back to the TARDIS, the door had slammed shut and the ship was beginning to flickering in and out of view. "No! Doctor!" She ran for it, or rather, _through _it as it disappeared from sight. "No. Oh, no." She spun around, silently praying that the TARDIS would suddenly show up somewhere else in the park. It didn't. "Okay, okay, just stay calm. He'll figure out what's going on with the TARDIS and come back for you...unless he planned this...no, don't think that! He likes having you around. Well, hopefully." She sighed. She was about to make her way to a little cafe across the street when she heard a loud scream coming from the opposite direction. Not thinking, she immediately burst into a run towards where the sound came from, skidding to a halt in the edge of an alleyway when she saw two winged creatures slowly approaching a teenage couple. The creatures looked like fruit bats, though a bit bigger and definitely nowhere near as cute. "Oi, Batties! Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to corner people in alleys?" It caught their attention long enough for her to make a gesture for the couple to run. They happily complied. Though, when she looked back into the alley to find that both creatures were flying towards her at an alarming speed, she realized that she was weaponless and alone. "Bollocks!" She was surprised when she felt a large hand wrap around hers and she turned her head to see a man smiling at her.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!" He was tugging her down the pavement before she could say anything more. He had pulled her around the corner before he let go, pressing as close as he could to a building and peeking back around to see if the bats were following them. "Chiroptera." He laughed. "Dangerous, but not very bright." He turned back to Emma, the grin on his face widening. "Ah, hello!"

"I'm sorry," she sputtered, not sure what to make of him. "but who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" He was holding his hand out for her to shake, that grin not faltering once, but she just stared at him with wide eyes. There was no way that man could be the Doctor. For one, he was just a bit happier than the Doctor, not to mention he looked completely different. He was taller and skinnier, his hair was much shorter, and he was wearing a pinstripe suit and a regular tie, rather than a bow tie. Her first thought was that he was one of the Doctor's enemies who was trying to trick her. Her second thought was that he could have at least _tried_ to look like her Doctor. Her last thought was that she should probably attack him before he attacked her, and that thought didn't exactly stay in her head.

She aimed a kick right between his legs.

**A/N - Aw, poor Doctor :( But there you have it! And I'm writing the next chapter as we speak because it's just all flowing out so easily, I just hope I can keep Ten in character. You guys will tell me politely if he's OOC, right? You better! And, yes, this is just friendship unless y'all want them to be more. Not sure how much romance I can fit though, because I'm going to try and keep this five chapters or less. Also, I have a feeling a bunch of you will want me to add in Jack...**


End file.
